


Angels are Ticklish, Who Knew?

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Schmoop, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece of fluff where Sam and Dean discover that Castiel's wings and halo are ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels are Ticklish, Who Knew?

"Hey, Cas, you've never shown Sam your wings," Dean commented one day, while cleaning a gun in their most current crappy motel room.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked, with some surprise as he stared at Dean quizzically with his usual adorable head tilt.

"Your wings. You've never shown Sam your wings. Why is that?" Dean asked, innocently, as he continued cleaning his gun.

"Unlike you, Sam has always believed in angels, Dean," Castiel pointed out, slowly. "Having no faith was your problem, never Sam's. Besides which, I haven't found it necessary to expose myself to him that way."

Dean snorted at that, but remained surprisingly silent.

"What if I said I wanted to see them, Cas?" Sam asked, curiously, as he looked at the angel over the top of his laptop. "Would you show them to me?"

Castiel turned a wide eyed gaze onto Sam, before he sighed and stood up from where he perched beside Dean on the hunter's bed. Sam watched hopefully, as Dean set aside his gun and watched the show with a smile on his face.

"As you wish, Sam," Castiel said, in the tone of voice that stated he was an angel of the Lord, not a freak show.

Sam watched with bated breath as Castiel blinked, hands flexing at his sides as the shadowy impressions of his wings slowly unfurled to fill up the majority of the room, almost flattening Dean back against the bed. Dean protested and tugged on one edge of the angel's wing, pulling himself upright from where he'd fallen back against the blankets. Surprisingly, Castiel chuckled, deep sound rumbling in his chest. Sam blinked as Dean gaped at the angel, both thinking that they'd never heard Castiel laughing before. Without thinking, Dean tugged on the edge of Castiel's wing again, producing more deep chuckles from the angel's throat.

"Why, Castiel, I do believe you're ticklish," Dean said, as he ran his hands over Castiel's wings, grabbing large handfuls of shadowed feathers and ruffling them enthusiastically.

Sam left his laptop and came forward, running one hand over Castiel's unattended wing, looking up when Castiel laughed again.

"Hey, Cas, have you got a halo?" Sam asked, curiously, peering at the top of Castiel's head curiously as though expecting to see it pop into existence right there and then.

"I do have a halo, yes, Sam," Castiel said, patiently.

"Cool, can we see it? Please, Cas, show us your halo," Dean said, sounding just like the big kid he undoubtedly was inside.

Castiel sighed, shoulders slumping low enough to make his wings droop and flutter, before he blinked again and the faintest glow of a halo appeared over his dark haired head. Dean stared at it, going up on tiptoes to have a closer look as the light from the halo shone upon the hunter's face. Hesitantly, Dean reached out to run his fingertips over the edge of the halo's ring, repeating the gesture when Castiel laughed again. His eyes crinkled at the corners, laughter falling from his mouth as Sam started touching his halo too. It seemed as though his halo was just as ticklish as his wings and both Dean and Sam exploited it to make Castiel laugh even more.

"I never pegged you for the ticklish kind, dude," Dean remarked as he left Sam to tickling Castiel's halo and contented himself instead with returning to tugging at Castiel's feathered wings.

"In my true form, I am, Dean," Castiel said, with a brief nod. "In much the same way that Jimmy's feet and his stomach are ticklish, my wings and my halo are ticklish too."

"Awesome, angels are ticklish, who knew?" Dean asked, as he leant in to simultaneously tug Castiel's wing and rub at his halo.

Casteiel looked to Sam who was still fascinated with the angel's sparkling halo, before he sighed loudly.

"Somehow, I have the feeling I'll never hear the end of this, now," he said, more to himself than to the brothers.

Neither of the Winchesters took any notice, contenting themselves instead on exploring parts of Castiel's body they'd never seen before with the angel's ever patient indulgence ...

~fini~


End file.
